Temari Finds True Love
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: This story is about how Temari finds love in the most unexpected village


**Temari's Chatroom #1 : Temari Finds True Love**

Inoino97 has logged on

emokid has logged on

Silentangel has logged on

Mr.Sandman has logged on

Temarimari13 has logged on

Inoino97: It's not my fault that you don't have a boyfriend yet Temari.

Temarimari13: Well I'm still using that site that you recomended Hinata.

Silentangel: That's where I met Gaara so I think it works.

Mr.Sandman: And we've been together ever since. Any hits yet?

Temarimari13: Well I did meet a guy that I kinda like but I don't think that he really likes me that much.

Inoino97: What's his username?

Temarimari13: Shadowwarlord, but I'm not sure that he's who he says he is.

emokid: You just gotta trust your instincts... meet him and if you don't like him never talk to him again.

Temarimari13: But I'm scared to meet him.

Silentangel: I was afraid to meet Gaara at first but I realized that there was nothing to be scared of.

Shadowwarlord has logged on

Temarimari13: Okay he's on be quiet

Inoino97: Okay good luck.

Shadowwarlord: Hey Temarimari how's it goin' ?

Temarimari13: Good and you ?

Shadowwarlord: I was having a bad day until now.

Temarimari13: Why now ?

Shadowwarlord: Because I get to talk to you.

Temarimari13: Awww that's soooo sweet.

Shadowwarlord: Can you meet me at the ramen shop tonight at seven please I really want to meet you

Temarimari13: Well...um...uh...okay. C U soon.

Shadowwarlord: okay see you there.

Shadowwarlord has logged off

Inoino97: He sounds sweet.

emokid: It goes against every rule that I have but I say you two are perfect for eachother.

Pinky has logged on

Pinky: Hey Temari how's that whole boyfriend thing of yours going?

Silentangel: She just got done talking to him.

Pinky: U go gurl !!

Temarimari13: Thanx Sakura...hold on the phones ringing I'll be back.

Mr.Sandman: I'm going to Taco Bell see ya.

Silentangel: Okay bye Gaara.

Mr.Sandman has logged off

Temarimari13: Okay I'm back it was Kankuro asking if I wanted anything from Burger King before he came home. Where's my idiot brother Gaara?

Silentangel: Taco Bell and he's not an idiot.

Temarimari13: That's your opinion

Mr.Sandman has logged back on

Mr.Sandman: did anyone miss me ?

Temarimari13: No.

Silentangel: I did !

Inoino97: Why hasn't Kankuro found a real job yet ?

Mr.Sandman: Because he thinks he's actually the Burger King.

Temarimari13: There's a video on youtube with all of us in it with Kankuro as the Burger King.

Watching the video

Inoino97: Are you serious that happened for real ?

Mr.Sandman: Of course it happened

Silentangel: I can't belive that Neji tried to molest you 'via drivethrough'

Temarimari13: Dang Kankuro's home I have to go eat my french fries be back after that.

Inoino97: The girls and I will meet you at the Ramen Shop it's 6:30 now so we'll C U there.

emokid: I'm staying home.

Inoino97: Did I say Sasuke or did I say the girls and I ?

emokid: What ever emokid out

emokid has logged off

Inoino97 has logged off

Silentangel has logged off

Mr.Sandman has logged off

Pinky has logged off

Temarimari13 has logged off

Ramen Shop

Ino: Hey Shikamaru why are you here ? You're usually at home about this time working on your computer.

Shikamaru: I'm waiting for a girl that goes by the screen name of Temarimari13.

Ino: I'll be back. (runs to the meeting spot down the street from the ramen shop and calls Temari)

Temari: Hello ?

Ino: Your date is Shikamaru Nara !!!

Temari: WHAT ?!

Ino: You heard me but go with it you'll really like him I promise.

Temari: Okay I hope you're right.

Ten minutes later Temari meets Ino outside of the entrence of the Ramen shop and starts to flip.

Temari: I can't do this Ino !

Ino: Yes you can you're a lot like me. (pushes temari through the door and over to Shikamaru)

Temari: (whispers) I hate you Ino.

Ino: Shikamaru Nara meet Temari Of The Wind or as you know her...

Shikamaru: Temarimari13, You're prettier that I had imagined.

Temari: Thanks (blushes)

Shikamaru: Shall we ?

Temari: Lets

Ino: Enjoy your dinner.

Back home on their own computers

Pinky has logged on

futurehokage has logged on

Inoino97 has logged on

emokid has logged on

Silentangel has logged on

Mr.Sandman has logged on

Temarimari13 has logged on

Shadowwarlord has logged on

Temarimari13: Thanx 4 the motivation and thanx 4 dinner Shika.

Inoino97: I'm just glad that you finally found someone

Shadowwarlord: What does she mean by finally ?

Temarimari: You're my first boyfriend because I've had to take care of my brothers all this time so I didn't have time to love or be loved by anyone else other than family.

Shadowwarlord: Okay so I'm lucky.

Silentangel: Looks like Sakura found someone too.

emokid: For once I feel sorry for her.

Mr.Sandman: Why ?

emokid: Naruto's an idiot.

Pinky: Thanx Sasuke that has to be the first time you've ever been nice to me.

futurehokage: I got a new piniata. Belive It !!

Inoino97: What's he talking about ?

Pinky: He's playing Viva Piniata. Your excited about a Taffly ?

emokid: Idiot.

Mr.Sandman: Strange. Hey Temari where's Kankuro ?

Temarimari13: Where the heck do you think he is ?

Mr.Sandman: Haha he got stuck working the late shift at Burger King.

Shadowwarlord: Very funny wait your brother works at burger king?

Temarimari13: Long story or in his case long video.

Silentangel: Well we have a finnal that I didn't study for so C ya.

Silentangel has logged on

Inoino97: Neither did I so bye

Inoino97 has logged off

futurehokage: Shoot that's tomarow gotta go.

futurehokage has logged off

Pinky: C U tomarow Temari.

Pinky has logged off

emokid: Whatever

emokid has logged off

Temarimari13: Well I better go get in the shower. So I'll see you tomarow?

Shadowwarlord: Yeah love ya

Temarimari13: Back ya.

Temarimari13 has logged off

Shadowwarlord has logged off


End file.
